Star Wars/Darth Malachus
|birthdate=1081 ABY |disappeareddate= |disappearedplace= |disappearedstatus= |deathdate= |deathplace= |deathcause= |restingplace= |religion= |associations_political= 's Sith (briefly) Jedi Order (briefly) 's |residence= |parents=Rhiell (mother) Adren (father) |relatives= (brother) |hidecharacteristics= |race=Human |age=42 |height=5'11" |eyes=Brown Orange (dark side) |hair=Black |otherfeatures=Dark side-induced suspended aging |education=Extensive |almamater=Sith Academy |occupation=Sith Master |affiliations_occupation= (master) (master) (apprentice) |term=1114 ABY - present |predecessor= |successor= |hidenotoriety=1 }} Darth Malachus (originally named Mellik, sometimes reviled as Malachus the Malicious) is a in 's . She was initially discovered by the after using her nascent Force powers to murder her parents and several others in a fit of rage in her teens. She served as a for many years before she was asked to act as an instructor for new apprentices at the Sith Academy. Early life Mellik was born in 1081 ABY on to Rhiell and Andren, a pair of Human refugees fleeing a civil war on a nearby planet. She had a younger brother, . Her family's poverty and the lack of compassion possessed by the ensured that Mellik's childhood was spent in misery. By the time she reached her teens, Mellik was openly hostile to the Muun and had become a remorseless petty criminal. Her crimes escalated in severity as her Force sensitivity began to manifest in the form of uncontrolled telekinesis and an aura that made her very presence deeply discomforting to anyone nearby. The ostracization brought on by her uncontrolled Force powers combined with a lack of understanding of what was happening led Mellik to become prone to fits of blind rage. Such fits caused even her parents to fear her. During one particularly intense fit, Mellik murdered both of her parents and three nearby Muun. News of the murders traveled quickly around Mygeeto, and eventually caught the attention of the . Darth Plasserae rushed to Mygeeto to kidnap what he saw as a promising apprentice before the would be able to recruit her. Apprenticeship Mellik was apprenticed (initially against her will) to Darth Plasserae, who took her to for training. After Plasserae explained to her the nature of the Force and told her of the similarity of their powers, Mellik became much more receptive to his teaching and was introduced to the . As Mellik's power grew, so did her disagreements with her master. In particular, she did not agree with the concept of the and despised giving in fully to the fits of rage as her master urged. Soon after Plasserae named her Darth Malachus, she abandoned him and left for in search of the remains of the . Brush with the light side On Coruscant, Mellik encountered and confessed her murders and training in the dark side to her before begging for training in the light side. Josen brought Mellik before the to present her case, and the council chose to accept Mellik in hopes of harnessing her destructive nature before it could harm any more innocent people. While training to become a Jedi, Mellik grew frustrated with her teachers' unrelenting insistence that she control her anger, a task she found insurmountable. This frustration was compounded by the corruption Mellik noticed within the Jedi Council, and fueled a fit of rage that led to Josen's being severely wounded. This fit caused Mellik's expulsion from the Jedi Order. Having had her fill of the light side, Mellik reassumed her identity as Darth Malachus and left for the Sith Academy on Korriban. Inquisitordom Upon arrival at the academy, Malachus was temporarily made an apprentice under Darth Einereem before it became apparent that her command of the force clearly surpassed that of her master. The Academy requested a demonstration of her abilities, the results of which led them to promote Malachus to a . Darth Malachus served the interests of the from the shadows for a great many years, engineering favorable relations with rival governments where she could and unfortunate accidents when she could not. Her natural talent for the line of work was noted by the Academy. During this time, Malachus's extensive use of her Force abilities led her eyes to change color to orange, prompting her to fear the premature aging often experienced by those who made frequent use of the dark side of the Force. She experimented with her abilities until she discovered how to sustain a person's life force, and managed to halt her body's natural and unnatural aging alike. Further work with the Sith Academy In 1114 ABY, the Academy offered Malachus a position as Sith Master at the Academy, so that she may train new Sith Inquisitors. Malachus accepted their offer and quickly earned a reputation as a ruthless but effective master. Equipment Abilities Category:Star Wars/Characters